


Nuevamente Juntos

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft Worries, Mycroft in Love, Protective Mycroft, Sherlock Feels, Sherlock in Love, holmescest, mention of violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: Mycroft y Sherlock vuelven a a estar juntos tras dos años en los que el detective había estado combatiendo la red criminal de Moriarty.





	Nuevamente Juntos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Am_Momo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/gifts).



> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen estos son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa y perfecta versión moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC, yo sólo me divierto con ellos.
> 
> Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi maravillosa amiga Momo. Feliz cumpleaños hermosa y una disculpa por la tardanza, te mando un fuerte abrazo y te deseo todo lo mejor. Besos.

Sherlock observaba a través de la ventana los paisajes nocturnos a los que en realidad no estaba prestando atención, Mycroft sentado junto a él, tal vez un poco más cerca de lo que normalmente se permitían, tenía el rostro relajado y los ojos cerrados. Sherlock sabía que el pelirrojo no dormía, sólo estaba tratando de relajarse, de dejar que las emociones, que aseguraba no tener, fluyeran y que el peso de estos dos años pasaran de largo. Mycroft agradecía en silencio a una deidad en la que no creía el tener a su hermano a su lado; sano y a salvo.

 

Hacía media hora que el avión privado de Mycroft había aterrizado en un aeropuerto de Kent, en lugar de dirigirse directamente a Londres se encaminaron a la casa de descanso que el político tenía a las afueras de Sussex. Sabían que en cuanto Sherlock pisara Londres no pasaría mucho antes de que se hiciera público, y él aún no estaba listo para eso, necesitaba descanso y pasar algo de tiempo al lado de su hermano.

 

Sherlock estaba ansioso, no se atrevía a girarse por temor a hacer algo impropio, sabía que no era el único, sin embargo, Mycroft era mejor en ocultar sus emociones, él era mejor en todo, excepto con el violín. Dicho pensamiento puso de inmediato una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro, Mycroft tenía un excelente oído musical y sin embargo, le faltaba destreza para tocar el instrumento.

 

Un suspiro exasperado por parte de Mycroft indicó que su paciencia se estaba agotando, su chofer acababa de desviarse del camino principal nuevamente, era la segunda vez que lo hacía y no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que esa vuelta a la derecha no iba.

 

—Lo siento mucho Señor, la carretera está en obras y esta es la ruta sugerida –dijo el chofer al escuchar la exasperación en la respiración de su jefe.

 

Mycroft respiró profundo tratando de relajarse y recobrar nuevamente el control. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido no dejaban de rondar por su mente.  

 

Los pasados dos años fueron un infierno para Mycroft, nunca había estado tanto tiempo alejado de su hermano menor y aun cuando Sherlock se comunicaba seguido y sus agente lo mantenían informado, vivía en la incertidumbre. Pero lo peor fueron los dos últimos meses; era la última parte del plan, no debería haber tomado más de un mes, pero las cosas se complicaron y Sherlock desapareció. Mycroft casi enloqueció, no podía evitar pensar lo peor, habían sido semanas de búsqueda exhaustiva, de no poder dormir y apenas probar alimento, presentando siempre ante todos una estoica imagen aunque por dentro se sentía morir.

 

Cuando finalmente Sherlock fue localizado, el político decidió ir a su rescate en persona, todos sus agentes se ofrecieron a ir en su lugar, pero estaba cansado de saber de su hermano a través de otros y necesitaba desesperantemente poder verlo, asegurarse de que estuviera bien, sabía que contaba con muy buenos elementos, pero en esos momentos le costaba confiar en nadie más. Le tomó una semana más de lo deseado poder infiltrarse en el clan de los Zemun, un importante grupo perteneciente a la mafia Serbia, ya que antes debía dominar a la perfección el idioma y conseguir algunas conexiones que le ayudaran a poder hacerse pasar como un miembro de los boinas rojas, grupo paramilitar que trabajaba en contubernio con los Zemun.

 

Cuando finalmente logró entrar a la celda en la que tenían a su hermano, éste estaba siendo azotado. Sherlock no necesitó levantar la vista para saber que el recién llegado era Mycroft, podía reconocer su andar con solo escuchar sus pasos y su aroma era inconfundible. Aun medio aturdido por los golpes el detective logro crear una distracción a fin de conseguir que su torturador saliera del lugar.

 

De forma inmediata Mycroft abrió la cerradura de los grilletes que sujetaban las muñecas de su hermano a unas cadenas que colgaban a cada lado de las paredes. Las primera palabras de Sherlock fueron para preguntar por el estado de John, la Señora Hudson y Greg.

 

—Todos están bien, la Señora Hudson se pondrá muy feliz cuando te vea, no es que los demás no vayan a hacer, pero ya sabes que te ve como a un hijo, Greg al fin se divorció de su infiel esposa y está saliendo con una colega de Scotland Yard y John... ha estado saliendo con una enfermera del hospital en el que trabaja y piensa pedirle matrimonio el día de mañana.

 

Sherlock no se perdió el pequeño titubeo en la voz de Mycroft cuando mencionó a John, imaginó que era posible que hubiera algo no del todo bueno con su elección de pareja, lo cual no sería raro, después de todo se trataba de John “adicto al peligro” Watson, pero también podía suponer que no debía ser nada que pusiera en peligro su vida, de lo contrario su hermano jamás habría permitido que esa mujer se acercara al doctor. Sin embargo, decidió que ese era tema para conversar en otra ocasión, por el momento lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

 

Mycroft no tuvo reparos en utilizar el arma que llevaba, era un experto en armamento y tenía una excelente puntería. Poca gente lo sabía pero el político eran campeón en krav magà y Jiu-jitsu, por lo que hizo uso de todos sus conocimientos para lograr escapar del lugar.

 

Pasaron unos días en un hospital donde cosieron y curaron las heridas de Sherlock, en especial las de la espalda, las cuales aún se encontraban protegidas por gasas.

 

Los pensamientos de Mycroft se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar un suspiro de alivio por parte de Sherlock, lo cual significaba que estaban a punto de llegar. El político abrió los ojos y girando ligeramente la cabeza pudo admirar el perfil de su hermano _“¡cielos! Cuanto lo había echado de menos”._

 

❦❦❦ 

 

Parado junto a la ventana se encontraba Sherlock, absorto en sus pensamientos con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, Mycroft lo observaba de soslayo en medio de la sala mientras se quitaba el saco, quedando solo con el chaleco encima de su camisa. Ambos esperaban a que su chofer bajara una vez que hubiera revisado la planta alta.

 

—Todo está en orden y sus maletas se encuentran ya en sus respectivas habitaciones Señor.

 

—Gracias Robert, puedes retirarte, te necesitaré hasta el domingo.

 

—¿A que hora desea que pase por ustedes, Señor?

 

—A las ocho de la noche, por favor –Mycroft le sacaría el mayor provecho posible a este fin de semana.  

 

Sherlock volteó sorprendido, pensaba que Mycroft querría regresar a Londres al día siguiente. Mycroft notó el brillo en la mirada del pelinegro y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que el corazón de éste se acelerara.

 

Con una inclinación de cabeza Robert se despidió de su jefe, en cuanto salió, Mycroft le echó llave a la puerta.

 

Al fin estaban solos, tenían los ojos puestos en el otro sin saber que hacer, bueno, no exactamente, sabían perfectamente lo que querían hacer, lo que no sabían era como llegar a eso, habían sido dos años y de pronto se sentían torpes y tímidos.

 

—¿Té? –fue lo único que atinó a preguntar Mycroft, pese a que sabía de sobra cual sería la respuesta.

 

—Tal vez más tarde.

 

—Mi recámara entonces –Mycroft no tuvo que decirlo dos veces ya que de forma inmediata Sherlock se dirigió a las escaleras.

 

Entrando detrás de Sherlock, Mycroft cerró la puerta de su habitación, prendió la lámpara de su buró y cerro las cortinas, al girarse vio a su hermano parado a un costado de la cama con mirada ansiosa, y sin poder soportarlo más Mycroft lo rodeó por la cintura con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra tomaba su rostro, acercándolo hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Sherlock se derritió en sus brazos, el hueco que había sentido desde que dejara Londres al fin comenzaba a desaparecer.

 

Mycroft intento ir despacio, pero era imposible, se habían extrañado demasiado y poco a poco el beso se volvió cada vez más demandante y apasionado. La respiración de Sherlock se aceleró y sin poder evitarlo gimió en los labios de Mycroft quien se sintió más desesperado. El político asalto la boca de su hermano con hambre, como si tratara de redescubrir cada parte de ella. El primer toque con la lengua de Sherlock, lanzó una corriente eléctrica por toda su espalda.

 

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que respirar también era importante, se alejaron un poco para tomar aire. Sherlock se abrazó al cuello Mycroft, mientras que este lo abrazaba por la  cintura.

 

Sherlock se sentía protegido y amado en los brazos de su hermano, escuchaba el latido de su corazón que iba a toda velocidad, justo como el suyo, pensó. Mycroft suspiró y llevó su nariz al cabello de Sherlock, inhalado su delicioso perfume.

 

De forma inconsciente Sherlock comenzó a acariciar el cuello de su hermano con su nariz.

 

—Sherlock si continuas haciendo eso me voy a correr, y no quisiera que después de tanto tiempo termine viniéndome de la manera más ridícula –dijo Mycroft con voz temblorosa y pudo sentir la sonrisa de Sherlock en su cuello antes de darle un beso.

 

Mycroft soltó a su hermano y puso un poco de distancia entre ellos, pero solo para quitarle el saco del traje que llevaba puesto y comenzar a desabotonarle la camisa, al momento de deslizarla por los brazos de Sherlock éste hizo una mueca de dolor, cuando una de las gasas de su espada se había enganchado en la tela.

 

—Lo siento, seré cuidadoso –dijo Mycroft acomodando la gasa en su lugar.

 

—Lo disfrutaste –reclamó Sherlock, recordando a su hermano sentado en una silla a la entrada del cuarto en el que lo tenían encadenado mientras era azotado.

 

—No digas tontería.

 

—Lo hiciste –dijo con dolor y una nota de ira en su voz.

 

—Me tuviste muy preocupado –contestó el político en tono firme– te dije que no te expusieras demasiado –la mirada de Mycroft era peligrosa y Sherlock se quedó sin habla por unos segundos, sintiendo como sus piernas se aflojaban y se ponía aún más duro de lo que ya estaba.

 

—No lo hice a propósito –contestó de manera sumisa.

 

—Lo sé, pero te descuidaste, tienes idea de lo que pasó por mi mente, del infierno que viví al no saber de ti –acusó, pero sin levantar la voz.

 

—Lo siento –Sherlock agachó la cabeza, Mycroft tomó su rostro con una de sus manos y lo levantó nuevamente para poder verlo a los ojos.

 

—No soportaría tu perdida querido hermano –dijo en tono suave.

 

Sherlock veía a Mycroft con adoración.

 

El mayor de los Holmes continuó desvistiendo a su hermano depositando tiernos besos en cada pedazo de piel que se descubría ante él, cuando terminó, Sherlock estaba jadeando y completamente perdido ante la sensación de sus labios.  

 

Con cuidado Mycroft acostó a Sherlock en la cama. El político se desvistió ante la atenta mirada de su hermano y posteriormente se acomodó a su lado y volvió a besarlo depositando en cada uno de sus besos todo el amor que sentía por él. Llevado por el calor del momento Mycroft no se dio cuenta cuando terminó encima de Sherlock, dicha acción ocasionó que sus erecciones se tocaran y ambos hombres gimieron en voz alta, Sherlock levantó la cadera para poder repetir el roce, pero Mycroft colocó una mano en su cadera para mantenerla en la cama, lo que ocasionó que el pelinegro protestara.

 

Mycroft disfrutaba del sabor de la piel de su hermano mientras pasaba su lengua por su largo cuello, Sherlock jadeaba con la cabeza echada ligeramente hacia atrás. Estaba duro, caliente y húmedo ya que su pene no dejaba de gotear.

 

Decidiendo bajar un poco más el político llegó a los pezones de Sherlock los cuales lamió y mordió, eran suaves y aterciopelados dándole la sensación de tener pétalos en sus labios, su hermano menor era sumamente sensible en esa área por lo que Mycroft se tomó su tiempo.

 

En su camino hacia la entre pierna de Sherlock el político pasó su lengua  por encima de la erección de su amante haciéndolo gritar, el pene de Mycroft dio un salto con evidente interés, estaba tan concentrado en darle placer a su hermano que había olvidado su propia necesidad. Chupó y lamió sus testículos mientras llevaba las piernas de Sherlock hacia su pecho, dejando así al descubierto el dulce aro rosa de su entrada.

 

Sherlock estaba vulnerable, aferrándose a las sabanas con un cuerpo tembloroso que rogaba por más, sin previo aviso Mycroft pasó la lengua por su hendidura haciéndolo gritar con desesperación. La hábil lengua de su hermano comenzó a violarlo y fue demasiado.

 

—Mycroft, por favor.

 

—Por favor ¿qué? Hermanito –dijo el pelirrojo mordiendo con suavidad la parte interna de una de sus pierna.

 

—¡Mycroft! –el político rió en voz baja– maldita sea no voy a aguantar.

 

—Entonces dime que es lo que quieres –dijo el político arrastrándose por encima de su hermano con las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo para quedar cara a cara.

 

El pelinegro trago pesado y por unos instantes pareció que había olvidado hablar.

 

—Fóllame Mycroft, por favor –dijo Sherlock sin apartar la mirada de su hermano.

 

A Mycroft le encantaba hacer rogar a Sherlock.

 

—Cómo tu digas hermanito.

 

Mycroft tomó del cajón de su buró un frasco de lubricante y se puso una buena cantidad en las manos, se recostó nuevamente a un costado de su hermano y comenzó a prepararlo son suavidad y ternura, mientras lo besaba en la boca y el cuello.

 

Cuando sintió que estaba listo se acomodó entre sus piernas. La vista que tuvo en frente le quitó el aliento; Sherlock estaba sudoroso, tenía los ojos cerrados, el cabello revuelto y los labios ligeramente abiertos, húmedos e hinchados debido a los besos, las mejillas sonrojadas, el pecho agitado y las piernas dobladas y separadas a cada lado, completamente corrompido y dispuesto. Para Mycroft no había nada más hermoso.

 

Una vez que se alineo, el político guió su pene a la entrada de Sherlock y poco a poco fue penetrándolo hasta que estuvo totalmente en su interior, sintiendo los testículos de su amante contra su cuerpo.

 

Sherlock se tomó unos momentos para poder ajustarse, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuviera a su hermano dentro y por lo tanto estaba desacostumbrado. No tardó mucho antes de que le indicara a Mycroft que podía comenzar a moverse.

 

Tanto Mycroft como Sherlock necesitaban esto; el primero para sentir a su hermano vivo y a su lado, y el segundo para sentirse protegido y reclamado.

 

Inclinándose un poco el político entrelazó sus manos con las de su hermano llevándolas por arriba de su cabeza mientras aceleraba el ritmo de sus embestidas. Estaba tan caliente y deseaba tanto a Sherlock que le era imposible ir despacio, quizás más tarde, pero no ahora.

 

Con un pequeño cambio en el ángulo el mayor de los Holmes encontró la próstata de Sherlock, éste gritó de placer y comenzó a mendigar por más. Soltando una de las manos de su hermano Mycroft tomó su erección para masturbarlo mientras continuaba golpeándolo sin piedad, el pelirrojo podía sentir el orgasmo de Sherlock acercándose, sus músculos se tensaban alrededor de su pene palpitando con cada empuje. Sherlock se corrió con fuerza con el nombre de Mycroft en los labios. De manera inmediata el político hizo lo mismo, las contracciones del cuerpo de su hermano lo ordeñaban sin misericordia.

 

Cuando estuvo más tranquilo Mycroft se separó de Sherlock y se acostó a su lado, éste último se acurrucó a su lado y Mycroft lo abrazó con ternura.

 

—Tenemos que limpiarnos hermoso –dijo Mycroft.

 

—Solo dame unos momentos, por favor.

 

—Por supuesto mi hermoso, todo lo que quieras.

 

Mycroft prácticamente llevó a rastras a Sherlock hacía la regadera, lo bañó y posteriormente cambió las gasas de su espalda, el pelinegro se dejaba hacer sin protestar, estando más dormido que despierto.

 

Mycroft quitó el edredón de encima de su cama y metió a Sherlock entre las sábanas, apagó la luz de la lámpara y se acostó abrazando a su hermano.

 

—Te amo Sherlock –dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

 

—Te amo Mycroft –contestó medio dormido Sherlock.

 

Tenían dos días más para disfrutarse el uno al otro, Mycroft dudaba que él y Sherlock se alejaran mucho de la cama, sin embargo, una de las cosas que sabía debían hacer era dar una caminata a un costado de la playa que se encontraba a escasos metros de su casa, la brisa del mar y la tranquilidad de las olas eran el mejor escenario para hablar con su hermano acerca de la novia, a partir de mañana prometida, de John y lo que debían hacer al respecto.

 

 


End file.
